


Number of the Week

by Honest_Signal



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Shootweek18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honest_Signal/pseuds/Honest_Signal
Summary: A collection of 5 short, paragraph-long drabbles that I was inspired to make like a year ago but decided to complete for #ShootWeek18. It's Shoot going around doing random numbers and enjoying time together.





	Number of the Week

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 皮筋_'s drawings!
> 
> Sources for said drawings: https://m.weibo.cn/status/4097613328902606  
> https://m.weibo.cn/status/4100191538072538  
> (And the tumblr post where I first saw them, of course) http://poilesbian.tumblr.com/post/164389314285/source-%E7%9A%AE%E7%AD%8B

_ Rrrrring _

 

A phone rung across the bar, filling a silence between two gunshots before being somewhat overwritten from the sounds of clattering and a window shattering. The clattering continued outside on a patio separated by a wall decorated with American memorabilia. The ringing continued as well while high-heeled shoes tapped across wooden floor and around unconscious bodies. Root picked up the receiver of the old wall phone, meeting a computer tone on the other end. While a collection of prerecorded words were read out, she leaned against the wall and gazed toward the window. With the noise outside stopped, a hand opened up the window from outside. Shaw showed up hanging over the windowsill with gun in hand and a trickle of blood from her mouth. Crouching down with the receiver, Root wiped the bit of blood off her chin and smiled at her. Another number.

 

_ Rrrrring _

 

A gasp was let out as Shaw triangle choked out a last, particularly tough underground weapon smuggler. He slumped down onto the cold warehouse floor like the rest of his buddies. Then she looked over at Root, smiling as she does halfway across the warehouse. Similarly, a phone was ringing elsewhere in the warehouse, no question it’s their mutual friend. While the analog interface went to go pick it up, Shaw stuck around to tidy up the scene. A handful of zip ties were produced from her coat and she went to tying up bad guys. Also, reappropriating money reserves from various wallets as available. When she finished restraining the last one, her partner had manifested over her shoulder. She had a pleased expression on her face, and Shaw knew well enough to mean that meant another number. Or maybe she enjoyed watching her tie up people. Either way, she rolled her eyes, though she was looking forward to it too. She enjoyed the  _ action. _

 

_ Rrrrring _

 

_ Really? _ This was one of the best BBQ joints in Houston. Root offered her a playfully sympathetic look, but it wasn’t going to replace half a rack of ribs. Shaw would have to make as much progress as she could while Root strolled over to the payphone and got her number. Knowing The Machine, Root thought maybe she’d taken on her fondness for teasing. While she listened to the prerecorded words making up their number, she watched as Shaw tried haphazardly (at least, more than usual) scarfing down the rest of her plate. Coming back to their table, she’d made quite the progress in that hot minute Root was away. Root slid on back into their booth, watching with fascination as Shaw hurriedly finished her plate. After a few minutes more, she was done and a bit surprised she wasn’t forced to leave. “No number we gotta go get?” she asked. Root smiled, gesturing towards the entrance at someone power-walking in rather angrily and holding a gun with some twitchiness. Wiping up her face, Shaw swiftly stood up and punched their lights out as they walked by.

 

_ Rrrrring _

 

“Who the hell’s calling?”

Root chuckled, knowing very well who would be on the other side of that line. Though she was a little tied up at the moment. “Oh, it’s more of a sign, really. I’m about done here.”

“ _ Done _ here? No, I think we still have a ways to go. You gotta tell us where you took our money.”

“Hmm. No, I don’t think I do. However, I will tell you that you’re going to need some carpet deep cleaning after what  _ my  _ friend does to you and your buddy here.”

“And what--” His sentence was rudely interrupted by a bullet entering his kneecap, then his buddy’s. Root kicked one of the guys’ gun away, then looked towards the staircase, where Shaw was standing. “Help a girl out?”

Shaw just sighed as she put her gun away. “Was this really even necessary, against two wall street wannabes?” Making sure the guys were out of it and separating them from their own guns, she went to untie Root.

“I wouldn’t have been able to get all their data if they didn’t tell it to me like this. Anyway, I think I enjoy being rescued by you.”

Shaw rolled her eyes. “Alright princess, go get your phone call.”

 

_ Rrrrring _

 

New York, New York. The road trip The Machine put them on was nice, but it’s nicer to be home. While Root went to pick up her payphone, Shaw relaxed against the boardwalk’s fence. It was nice to see the sunset over the Atlantic and its cool breeze. She looked down at Bear, sitting like the  _ such a good dog _ he is. Crouching down, he received loving scratches on top and under his head, delighting him. The phone booth clicked behind her as Root came out, satisfied as ever with the call. She crouched down next to Shaw, watching her pet on Bear. She enjoyed the calm for a few moments more before planting a kiss on Shaw and standing back up. An offended look from her only served to widen Root’s smile as she started heading off into the city, to wherever their new number is. Shaw followed shortly with Bear and shortly, the three of them dissolved into a crowd of other New Yorkers.

 

_ Rrrrring _


End file.
